


the residuals

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Braeden has given up on the Desert Wolf, or more accurately was firmly told to stop looking from the higher ups, she finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the residuals

**Author's Note:**

> for 4. fic set within the canon tw universe

A month after Braeden has given up on the Desert Wolf, or more accurately was firmly told to stop looking from the higher ups, she finds her. Or, even more accurately: the Desert Wolf is waiting for her in her motel room. 

Corrine looks gorgeous as ever, sprawled over her bed and loosely clasping a pistol. Braeden's grip tightens on her shotgun, and she's sure the coyote can smell her anger. A wiser bounty hunter would call for backup or hell, just run- but Braeden's never been one for aged wisdom, and she's pretty new to the whole bounty hunting business. 

“Finally change your mind about coming to the feds Corrine?” 

She laughs, tossing her gun to the ratty armchair. “I know you lost your badge, Brae.” 

“Don't call me that,” Braeden hisses out before she can help it, annoyed at her own lack of control. She knows what Corrine is now, there shouldn't be any residual feelings, only hate. 

Corrine's thin lips turn up into a wicked grin. “So you _have_ missed me.”

“I have not-”

“It's okay love, I wanted to take you. I still could, we could run away together. I still have your old bike in storage.” 

It's a tempting picture Corrine paints, the woman's always been too good at persuasion. Braeden can't help imagining it- the two of them going anywhere, just getting away from all their problems. It'd just be them and the road and a string of interchangeable motel rooms.

And Braeden can't help but being captivated for a breath, her shotgun heavier than ever. “Would you stop killing?” 

“I wouldn't kill you,” Corrine says, and a fresh chill creeps down Braeden's neck. She'd forgotten, Corrine was always able to make her forget, how easily she killed. 

Braeden snorts, trying to cover up the panic that must be in her scent. “I'm the one holding the gun here.” 

Corrine smiles, smug as ever. “We both know you'd rather be holding me.” 

It's an unfortunate truth, but for once, with the only wolfsbane under the mattress because she wasn't supposed to need it on a vampire hunting job, it might be useful. She just has to play it well. 

(And if a quiet voice in the back of her mind whispers that it's true, then she won't be trapped in a lie.)

She sits on the bed, tensely, shotgun across her lap and pointed at Corrine. The Desert Wolf doesn't even pretend to look scared, if anything she seems pleased. 

“I knew you'd make the right choice, I could still easily take you.” 

Braeden doesn't bite back a growl, her trigger finger itchy. “I didn't sit because I'm afraid of you.”

“No,” she breathes, leaning forward in wonder. “You didn't.” 

Corrine kisses her. She still tastes like over-ripe strawberries, and Braeden should pin her down, reach under the mattress, and stuff wolfsbane down her throat. Her smooth murder loving throat. She'd have the advantage of surprise and height, and it could work. It probably would. 

She kisses her back instead. 

(Procrastination wasn't usually her poison of choice, but neither was Corrine.)

.

Braeden wakes up alone, and curses up a storm.


End file.
